


Doctors and Patients

by schneefusslanti



Series: The Eurovision Part of Town [9]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Eurovision 2016, Gen, The Eurovision Part Of Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefusslanti/pseuds/schneefusslanti
Summary: Weird things occur in the EPOT health care system.





	1. The Hospital Patients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the wind farm and the hospital!

Most of the Eurovision Part of Town runs on wind energy, powered by the nearby wind farm. It’s run by Carola, who’s been around for a long time, even before Christer Björkman stepped in town for the first time. Sometimes the winds blow her off course and into town, but there’s nothing that the hospital can’t fix. Iveta, the doctor currently on call, comes in and checks her injuries, recommending a few days’ rest before returning to the wind farm. It’ll be okay though. The wind farm can’t fail.

(Except for that one time when the farm blew her all the way to ManuElla’s every-colour-except-purple paint shop on the far side of town and she was out for a month. Polina recalls that one day, when the projectors and air conditioning weren’t working, everything went dark for two hours until the hotel’s backup generator started, and Sergey spent that entire time pacing around the basement muttering “you’re the only one” to the circuit control board. The only people in town that couldn’t complain were Agnete and Renars, who spent the afternoon getting customers to stop by at their shaved ice stand.)

While Iveta takes care of Carola, Sandhja makes her nursing rounds checking in on the other patients. The first room has a patient complaining about chronic double vision from drinking a few too many pints despite Douwe warning him to slow down last night, The next room has a burn patient who claimed his piano caught on fire (he claimed it was a stray firework). It’s weird, but it’s not the weirdest burn patient story. As of so far, nothing beats the patient who tried “lighting candles after building a chain of farts” (the patient’s description, not hers). And that was definitely something that could not be just sung away.


	2. The Research Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iveta has a research lab. A property dispute occurs when Samra moves in.

People say the best thing about the Eurovision Part of Town is that you can get away with anything. In most cases that’s true, except for just one thing: Don’t ever get into arguments about property rights to Iveta’s research lab. Or Samra’s lab, depending on who you’re talking to. 

There’s an old storage pod with “NANNE’S KINGDOM ROCKS” spray painted on the sides a stone’s throw from the hospital which was abandoned for years. You probably wouldn’t notice it had there not been for the bright yellow biohazard sign nailed to the side. It only recently returned to the map of town when Nina decided to convert the pod to a small laboratory and found that it covered the entrance to one of ABBA’s hidden bunkers from back then. Eventually Nina left to start up her own pharmacy, leaving the pod lab to Iveta as a place to do research. Even when Gianluca left the hospital and Iveta took over as head doctor, she continued a portion of her research on burn treatments in the pod lab (desparately needed with all the firework-related injuries). There was just one little problem…

The property deed to Samra’s miracles and curiosities store had a confusing passage regarding the pod, which sat near the edge, but nevertheless within property lines. However, as the lab had been in use before Samra moved in, Iveta claimed the lab as hers, or at least the hospital’s. The property rights dispute ended up on the front page of the news as a multiple-day court case, where Judge Ela and lawyer Sebalter eventually came up with a compromise: the ground the pod sat on belonged to Samra, while the lab went to Iveta. Neither party was very excited, as Samra was worried about the biohazard waste from the lab, and Iveta disappointed that she still had to cross property lines just to do research. 

These days it’s still uneasy between the two, though it’s a bit better after Sergey convinced them to quit arguing and just focus on something else. Like maybe put down their stuff and go down to Ira Losco’s skating rink. Or maybe wonder what Nanne’s Kingdom was supposed to be like. Or maybe making a pot of soft boiled eggs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Nina (Danica Radojičić/Serbia 2011) has a degree in pharmacy  
> 2\. Ela, part of Elaiza, sings “Is it right, or is it wrong”


	3. Pharmacy Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michal Szpak gets a job at the pharmacy. Too many internal problems at work.

When Michal first moved to the Eurovision Part of Town, he applied to work at Nina’s pharmacy. He was quick to pick up the material, managing to pass his pharmacy tech license in less than a month, learning how to use the pill counter machines, organize prescriptions, and dispense medications. But what he was best at behind the counter was compounding burn creams, necessary from all the fireworks-related injuries from the hospital. After accidentally preparing a cream with the wrong ingredients, Michal convinced Nina to add colors to differentiate between the medications. Instead of dumping two or three ingredients onto a sheet and scraping them together, he was now able to swirl the right amount of red and yellow onto white ointment, mixing them until he had a consistent shade of orange. Or maybe blue. Or purple. There was no way he could mess up another compound.

Unfortunately, things were still messy on the other side of the pharmacy counter. One of the other techs had misread a name on the prescription, resulting in the patient returning to the hospital and Michal holding the phone a foot away to hear an angry Iveta yelling about how water could barely cool down* the patient’s wrong-drug-induced fever. It also didn’t help that when he put up his complaint about the one tech, Nina was called to into court to testify about the disputed lab on Samra’s property. As local law required the pharmacy to close while the pharmacist was out, Michal was out of a job for a week. Thankfully his hair allowed him a temporary gig of testing shampoos and conditioners at the hair salon, so he wasn’t entirely broke for that period of time.

Once the court case was resolved, things went back to normal, back to compounding creams and dispensing drugs. That didn’t last for very long though. One day Donny came in to pick up his medications, only to come back two days later complaining that instead of relieving his heartburn caused by eating too much ice cream (stocked in the back of the casino), the medications had done absolutely nothing. Iveta confirmed Donny’s prescription, and Nina confirmed that the prescription hadn’t been tampered with, but further investigation from the police revealed that the capsules in the stock bottle had been opened, emptied, and re-filled with glitter. For a moment everyone from the pharmacist to anyone who bought glitter (even the man in the white hat!) was under suspicion, though this was all cleared up by security camera footage: the pharmacy had been broken into during the week that Nina was in court by no other than the tech that Michal had tried to file a complaint against. 

He’d had enough. No matter how much he enjoyed mixing colors while compounding, he’d had enough. No more drama at the pharmacy. No more angry phone calls from the hospital, no more police showing up for tampered drugs. Once he found out that ManuElla’s paint shop needed an assistant, he signed up immediately for the position and told Nina he was leaving, ready to mix his own colors.  
Every once in a while Michal visits the pharmacy just to see what’s going on. The creams are still the same colors that he mixed, the pill counting machine still sits on the same counter, the prescription forms are still the same despite him not being able to see them anymore. Nina asks if he’ll return, but Michal shakes his head no. He’d rather stay in the paint shop swirling drops of red, yellow, and blue into cans of white, mixing colors that everyone can see. And if anyone does put glitter in the paint, the only issue is that the wall might sparkle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Water can’t cool Margaret down.   
> And yes, a lot of prepared creams at the pharmacy are colored to make sure they’re mixed thoroughly.


End file.
